When the Moon and Potter collide - NEW VERSION
by Princess Moonie of the Moon
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is a half Japanese, half English witch who has just recieved her Hogwarts acceptance letter... four years too late! Will eventually be a UsaxHarry pairing but not sure when it will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Moon and Potter Collide**

 **Rewrite**

 **By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Usagi Serenity Tsukino is a half Japanese, half English fourteen year old teenage girl. Her father is a Japanese Politician who has just spent the past year in living Australia with his family, working as a Japanese Ambassador. Usagi's mother, Irene Tsukino, on the other hand, was from an aristocrat upper-class family in England. Her mother's parents died before Usagi was born and her only living relative is her older brother, who works as a chemistry professor at a prestigious high school in Scotland, so Usagi's Mother only gets to see her brother when he comes to visit the family when it is between the school years. Because it is the modern day and age, her mother has left her aristocrat upbringing in the past, and lives as a stay at home mother, looking after the family and using her aristocrat upbringing attending social dinners and parties with her husband when his job requires it. Usagi was a perfect mix of the two parents. Her facial and body shape were clearly of Japanese origin, however, her skin complexion was the same as her mother's- beautiful white porcelain skin, her long blonde hair she received form her grandmother, and her large bright crystal blue eyes were her own.

The young girl with long blonde hair tied into two messy buns on either side of her head, placed the last of her possessions into another huge packing box to be shipped back to Japan. Running a hand through her bangs, she stood up and observed her room to see what else there was to do. All that was left in the bedroom was a comfortable double bed with a mountain of clean clothes dumped on top waiting to be packed neatly into a suitcase. Tomorrow, the movers would be coming to take all the furniture away from the house. What items that her parents couldn't sell, were being donated to charity to help the less unfortunate. The young fourteen year old decided that to lessen the load and amount she had to pack; she would donate most of her clothes to charity as well. A lot of the clothes that made up the mountain on her bed didn't fit anymore, or were becoming too small as her childlike body starting going through the normal changes every girl her age experiences when going through puberty. Usagi picked up her clothes and starting inspecting them and putting them into piles. One pile to get rid of, one pile to keep, and the other pile were because she was unsure. As she lifted up a pastel pink sweater, she heard a tapping sound. Looking around, she spied where the noise was coming from. There sitting on the ledge of her bedroom window was a small snowy white owl with small black flecks patterned across its face, tapping at the window holding an envelope in its beak. "What the hell?" Usagi asked herself as she placed the sweater down and made her way over to her window and opened it. The small owl flew in dropped an envelope on Usagi's bed and flew straight back out. Usagi shook her head and walked back to her bed. She picked up the envelope and looked at it. It was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. It was addressed to her in bright emerald green that sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the window. It had no stamp, how odd she thought as she read the address.

.

.

 _Miss. U. S. Tsukino_

 _The Upstairs Bedroom with a Balcony_

 _5 Grand Ocean Boulevard_

 _Oceanview_

 _Perth Western Australia 6459_

 _._

 _._

After reading the address, Usagi turned the letter over and looked to see who it was from. On the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the large letter 'H'. Curiosity getting the better of her, Usagi opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside and read it.

.

.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)._

 _._

 _Dear Miss Tsukino_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

 _We await your owl no later than July 31._

 _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Head Mistress_

 _._

 _._

"Bahahaha! What a joke! Does this person think I'm some kind of idiot?" Usagi laughed her head off as she wiped her eyes. "Some nutter has definitely lost their mind!" In the midst of her laughing fit, Irene walked into the open doorway and looked at her child laughing away on her bed. "What is so funny Bunny that has you this worked up?" She asked walking over to her daughter's bed. "Oh Mama, someone's tried to play a hilarious joke on me!" Usagi choked out between laughs. "A little owl bought me a letter that says I've been accepted into some magical school to become a witch!" While her daughter continued to laugh like a maniac and proceeded to fall onto the floor and roll around, Irene's eyes widened and quickly grabbed the letter and read it, a worried expression fell across her face. Quickly masking it, she put on a fake smile and laughs. "You're right Bunny, it is a funny joke, I'll hold onto the letter and show your Dad latter tonight when he comes home."

Later that night after Usagi had gone to bed, Irene approached her husband with the letter. "Kenji my love, you'll never believe what Bunny received today." Irene said with a worried expression as she sat down on the bed next to her husband. Kenji looked at his beautiful wife and noticed her worried expression. "Obviously nothing good, judging from the worried expression on your face." Irene handed Kenji the Hogwarts letter. "She received a Hogwarts letter?" He asked shocked. His expression then turned to anger. "Why would she receive one now? She should have received this letter when she was eleven! She's had her name down since she was born!"

Irene shook her head. "I don't know. I thought the same thing as soon as I saw that letter. If she goes back this year, she'll be starting as a fourth year with no memory or knowledge or memory of magic! She'll be made fun of." Irene stood up and got the letter for her husband to look at and passed it to him. "If we do decide to let her go, how are we going to explain this all to her? She was rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter thinking it was all some practical joke."

Kenji put on his glasses and read the letter twice. "Well, if we do decide to let her go, she wouldn't be completely uneducated. Up until that accident last year, she did have two years of magical education. It's such a shame she lost her memory and has no knowledge of her background." Kenji shook his head sadly. "Have you heard from your brother at all?"

Irene shook her head. "No I haven't, but I will send him and owl first thing in the morning, explaining to him everything that's happened, and to give him our new address so he can port key over for his yearly visit. The school term would be nearing to an end soon." Kenji nodded his head. "I think it is best we wait for him to come visit us once we are back home in Japan so we can discuss it with him and find out what's going on. From there we'll decide. For the mean time, we'll just ignore the letter. It's nearly the end of June so the school term should be winding up soon." He said.

.

.

 _Dearest Sebbie,_

 _How are you? I bet you will be glad to be once again on holidays. I honestly don't know why you still teach there if you aren't that enthusiastic about the teaching position… Enough small talk, I have some urgent and worrying news I must share with you! Last night, Usagi received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts! Do you know anything about this or what this could mean? We are due to fly out tomorrow on Muggle transportation of an Aeroplane as Usagi still has no memory of the Magical world. We really would like you to come visit us as soon as you can so we can talk things over and discuss what to do regarding the letter. We should be settled in to our new house by June 27_ _th_ _, just in time for Usagi's birthday on the 30th. It's been so long since we last saw you, Usagi misses you too (yes she still remembers you, just not the magical part)._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Your baby sister Reenie Xx_

 _._

 _._

Irene finished signing the letter. She folded it up and summoned her house elf Lolly. "Mistress Tsukino, how may Lolly be of service?" The small female house elf bowed. "Good Morning Lolly, I know it's been a while since I've called for you, how have you been?" Irene asked her beloved house elf as she gave her a hug. "Lolly has missed Mistress and her family so very much!" Lolly teared up. "I know Lolly, and I'm so very sorry, but ever since Bunny lost her memory of the magical world, we can't have you around her." Irene smiled sadly. "I could never get rid of you Lolly, you're not just a servant to this house, you are a part of this family, and if bunny could remember you, she would say the same thing." "Mistress is so kind to Lolly" the house elf smiled though her tears. "Lolly, could you please take this to my brother for me? Please tell him when he is ready to send a reply, to call for you and pass the letter onto you. When we get back to our home in Japan, I will call for you Lolly." Irene instructed the little house elf as she handed Lolly the letter. 'Thank you Mistress, Lolly will deliver it straight away and wait for your call!" Lolly replied happily to her mistress and disappeared instantly.

.

.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Here is the very first chapter of When the Moon and Potter Collide Rewrite!**

 **l was going to make it longer, but I decided to leave it here. Sorry for any typos, don't have a Beta is headed yet. But will get one.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the new version Of this story.**

 **Whether you love it, hate it, or mixed feelings, i wanna know!**

 **Until next time ;)**

 **Princess Moonie Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Moon and Potter Collide**

 **By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

 **Chapter 2 Rewritten**

.

.

Nearly a week had been and gone since the Tsukino's had travelled back home to Japan. Most of the house was furnished and decorated when they got there as they never sold or packed much stuff when they left for Australia knowing they would be coming back, so there wasn't much to do except un pack their personal belongings and settle in. Lolly had ben residing there keeping the house in working order while the Tsukino family was away in Australia. Irene's older brother had written immediately back to his younger sister informing her that he would be arriving on the twenty ninth of June to discuss the situation with her and Kenji, and to visit his beloved niece. As soon as Irene received the letter, she ensured that she had her brother's regular bedroom prepared for when he stayed and wrote a quick letter to her older brother instructing him to be ready to be collected by Lolly at two o'clock in the afternoon London time, which meant he would arrive at eleven o'clock the evening at Tokyo time as there was nine hours the difference in time zones between the two countries. It was easier to transport Wizards by house elf rather than Floo, Apparation or Port key as it was instant and didn't leave any stress or exhaustion either the traveller or the house elf.

It was nearing ten thirty in the evening, Usagi fallen asleep over an hour ago on the couch from having eaten herself into a sugar coma from having a Marvel movie marathon. Kenji used his wans and levitated his daughter upstairs. He folded back the covers and gently placed her down. He covered her up, kissed her on the forehead, and made his way back down stairs. Lolly was already cleaning up the area and preparing for the family's guest. Irene was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her brother. Even though it was late that night in Tokyo, Irene and Kenji wanted to talk to her brother privately about the situation while Usagi was asleep. They also decided not to tell their daughter that her Uncle was visiting so they could surprise her for her birthday. Soon it was five to eleven. Irene popped the kettle onto boil and sent Lolly to go pick up her brother. Irene pulled out some teacups and placed them on the tray. As she spelled the tray to take itself to the living room coffee table, Irene saw a set of bags appear. The kettle reached boiling point and she poured the hot water into the teapot and sent it on its way into the living room to join its set on the tray. As she walked into the living room, the clock struck eleven o'clock and Lolly appeared in the middle of the living room with a tall sallow skinned man with long greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "Sebbie!" Irene cried out as she ran to greet her brother by locking him into a huge bear huge. He wrapped his arms around Irene. "I've missed you too Reenie."

"It's good to see you again Severus. Thank you for coming here. Usagi will be so happy in the morning when she sees you here. I don't think any of the presents will compare to the present of you being here." Kenji greeted the greasy haired man as he walked over to shake his brother in law's hand. "It's good to see you too Kenji. Where is Usagi?" Severus greeted shaking the man's hand.

"She is currently in bed fast asleep." Irene said as she released her brother and led him over to an armchair to sit.

"Alright let's get down to business." Kenji said seriously. "Last week Usagi received a Hogwarts letter. It is the exact letter she should have received when she turned eleven. The only difference is that it had a list for fourth year books in it."

"Someone went to extreme lengths to make sure she never received her Hogwarts letter when she turned eleven, even when you showed up with the letter and went to hand it to Usagi, it burst into flames. So why suddenly would she receive her letter now?" Irene asked her older brother as she handed him the letter to look at it. "None of us could even physically tell her about her acceptance."

"This is definitely Minerva's handwriting, this letter is authentic and not a fake." Severus said as he inspected it. "I wonder why she never told me she was sending Usagi a Hogwarts letter. Are you going to send Usagi to Hogwarts?"

"We're not too sure. Usagi has no memories of any magic. She believes that magic is not real." Irene said worriedly. "But even if we did send her, she's only done two years of magical education at Azabu Juuban Magic Academy (Azabu Juuban Mahou Gakkuen), what should have been her third year of magic; she spent at a muggle school in Australia while Kenji was working at the Australian Ministry of Magic. Even if she miraculously got her memories back, she would still be a year behind in magical education."

"If Usagi stayed here to go to school, she would still be behind a year in studies, perhaps even kept down a year. You would still be in the same predicament now trying to decide over Hogwarts as you will be to send her to Azabu Juuban. Not to mention her current friends she has, all know magic and are from the magical world are they not? She will want to go visit them soon after being away from them for a long period of time." Severus pointed out.

"Azabu Juuban Magic Academy doubles as a muggle school as well that they call Azabu Juuban Academy. The middle building in the centre of campus has children from age's four to ten. They are mixed classes of magical and muggles learning to read write, and standard academic subjects that are important. It basically mimics a muggle primary school. When children reach the age of eleven, the children are divided into magical and muggles. On one side of the campus there is a Middle school for muggles aged eleven to fourteen and High school for muggles aged fifteen to eighteen. Before Usagi received her Hogwarts letter, we had decided to send Usagi back to the academy, but to the muggle side of the school until she regained her memories." Kenji explained to Severus.

"The school has both magical and muggle children?" Severus asked shocked. "Isn't that too risky for accidental exposure of magic?"

"The whole town of Tokyo consists of muggle and magical shops. Here in Japan, we don't hide away. Most buildings double as magical and muggle buildings. Magical folk here don't perform magic in front of muggles or go off telling every muggle they know that they are magical, but when something does happen, Japanese people just shrug their shoulders and carry on. They are used to strange things happening and don't question it if it doesn't harm them." Irene explained. "Magical folk here are much more advanced and up to date combining muggle technology and magic together to be very handy; unlike the Britain where they seem to be stuck in the middle of the Stone Age. We also have no prejudice against blood type, whether they are muggle born, half blood or pure blood, none of it matters over here."

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes sipping tea and nibbling on biscuits while Severus digested the information he was just given. After a few more minutes he finally spoke up. "I think you should tell Usagi everything and let her decide what she wants to do, whether she believes you or not. She is at the age now where she should be told the truth. I believe it will be good for her if you just be honest with her and respect her as she is no longer a young child, but the beginning of a young adult."

"You're right, we should just be honest with her, but where would we even start?" Kenji sighed.

"At the beginning from the time you left Britain and moved to Japan. Tell her everything." Severus said. "Nothing good will come from keeping her in the dark, she'll find out things eventually and it would be best to tell her now."

"Thank you Sebbie we'll work out a way to tell her tomorrow. After that, we'll give you a proper tour of Tokyo, even though you've been here plenty of times before, you never have really explored the town much. Then we'll take Usagi out somewhere special to celebrate her birthday." Irene thanked her brother. "It is late and we really should be heading off to bed. Severus I know it'll take you a few days to adjust to the time difference so we'll leave you to your own to settle in, your usual bedroom has been set up with clean sheets and Lolly has already packed away your belongings. Usagi will be so happy to see you in the morning!"

"Goodnight, I will retire to bed shortly so I may be up early enough before Usagi to surprise her." Severus nodded his head to the married couple as the made their way towards the hallway entrance where the stairs where located to go up.

"Goodnight Severus, it really is good to see again." Kenji said as he did a small wave before leaving the room with his wife.

Usagi woke early the next morning. Looking at the time and seeing it was only seven am still, she rolled over and snuggled back into her blankets. She'd had the craziest dream about her previous homeroom class she had at Azabu Juuban Academy before she left Japan. In her class she was sat next to her best friend Naru, a girl with wavy auburn red hair and blue eyes. They were talking about something when Umino, the class nerd geek with eyes hidden behind huge coke bottle glasses, came up to them with a magic wand and tried casting a love spell on Usagi. The spell however didn't work and Usagi angrily pulled out her own magic wand and turned Umino's clothes and body into that of a female body, complete with a very nice set of boobs. Umino screamed when a guy nearby poked his chest to see if they were real. Usagi and Naru started laughing as Umino tried turning his body back, but was unable to do so. Umino quickly ran from the classroom to get help to change his body back to normal. Rolling over in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling and thought about the dream. Even though she knew magic wasn't real, it honestly felt like it was real rather than a dream. Her mind drifted to the letter she received not so long ago and wondered for a moment perhaps it was real. She shook her head at and laughed at herself for thinking such a ridiculous thought. Magic wasn't real!

Sighing and rolling over to look at the clock once again, it seemed that her body had had enough sleep so she decided to get up and start her day. She started going through her morning ritual, she headed over to her walk in closest and pulled out a white the spaghetti strap sundress with pink and blue floral print on it. Looking at her mostly bare closest, she decided that she would ask her mother for a shopping trip as she had donated most of her clothes before they left Australia. Walking into her ensuite bathroom, she hung the dress on a hook on the door and then leant into the shower to start the shower and let it heat up while she started stripping of her night clothes. Gathering her hair to make sure it didn't catch on anything, Usagi stepped into the steaming hot shower. After washing her body, Usagi start the tedious task of washing her hair. Starting at the bottom of her hair, she grabbed her mixed forest berry shampoo and started to lather it in and make her way up to the roots. As she was massaging the shampoo through her hair, Usagi thought about getting it cut a bit shorter. Her hair came down to her ankles and as much as she loved her long hair, it was just too long for her to manage. Eventually Usagi finished washing her hair and exited the shower. Grabbing a towel and placing it around her body, Usagi grabbed another clean towel and wrapped it around her head to contain her beautiful long golden blonde hair. After towelling off her body and getting changed, Usagi left her bathroom and made her way to her vanity where she seat down on the vanity seat. Undoing the towel on her head, Usagi picked up her brush and started the long and gruelling task of brushing her hair, and tying it up. "I am definitely getting a haircut today" Usagi muttered to herself.

It was just after eight am when Usagi had finally made her way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Usagi screamed in excitement as she saw her favourite (and only) Uncle sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and trying to read the local muggle newspaper which was all in Japanese. "Uncle Sebbie!" Usagi squealed in delight as she rushed over to tackle Severus in a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much! When did you get here?"

"Happy Birthday little Bunny, I have missed you too." Severus half smirked, half smiled. "I arrived here late last night."

"Oh my god it's actually my birthday! I completely forgot!" Usagi said slapping a hand to her forehead as she sat down on a seat at the table. It was then that Irene and Kenji made their way into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Bunny!"

"Mama, Papa! You knew that Uncle Sebbie was coming to visit didn't you?" Usagi asked them as she pouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Irene smiled at her daughter as she poured herself and Kenji some coffee.

"Thank you Mama, thank you Papa!" Usagi smiled as she hugged both her parents. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"You're welcome Bunny." Kenji smiled. "Now who would like some bacon, eggs and pancakes?" He said as he went about the kitchen gathering ingredients as he and his wife made breakfast together.

"Mama, is it possible later today to go to the mall so I can get some new clothes and a haircut?" Usagi asked as she sat down at the table to Severus. "My hair is getting really hard to manage; it's down to my ankles now."

"Of course we can sweetheart; we can go after we've shown Uncle Sebbie around." Her mother smiled as she mixed the pancake batter. "Today is your birthday and we can go anywhere you want!"

Breakfast was soon served and the four them happily ate and chat. After Usagi helped do the dishes, her parents called her to sit back down at the table to talk. "Bunny, do you remember anything from before your accident or had any dreams lately or over the past year since accident?" Kenji asked his daughter seriously with a soft expression on his face. "Have you gone to visit any of your friends yet since being back?"

"I've had a few crazy dreams, but that's all they were, just dreams." Usagi answered her parents with a grin coming to her face as she thought about this morning's funny dream. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "No I haven't visited anyone yet, for some strange reason I can't remember where they are. I know who they are, just not where they live or hang out."

The three adults looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Usagi, we have something important to tell you, it has something to do with the letter the other day, and your accident and lost memories. It might be really hard to believe, and you might think we are playing a cruel joke, but we aren't. What we're about to tell you is true and we can prove it. We just want you to know that we love you very much and you deserve to know the truth." Irene said as she reached across the table and put a comforting hand on Usagi's. Usagi looked at both of her parents. She knew it had to be something serious when they called her Usagi instead of Bunny. "Usagi, you are a witch. Magic is real; your Hogwarts letter you received the other day is real. Uncle Severus isn't a Chemistry teacher; he is a potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which _IS_ a prestigious boarding school in Scotland. I am a witch too, and your father and uncle are wizards."

"I'm a what?" Usagi asked with a shocked face, her jaw hanging open, eyebrows raised almost to her hairline and her eyes open wide. "You can't be serious!"

"Usagi dear, we are telling you the truth." Kenji told his daughter gently as if she could explode at any second. "We'll tell you everything, right from the very beginning."

"Bunny, just listen to them. Let them explain." Severus told his unusually quiet niece.

"Okay, I'll listen, but if I think for one second you're playing a cruel joke on me because I have lost my memories, I won't forgive you, any of you, especially for doing it on my birthday!" Usagi said looking at each adult serious voice.

Kenji started telling Usagi their story.

" _A long time ago when we were kids, your mother, Severus and I went to a boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a school where you went to learn magic and to your control it. My parents (your grandparents) sent me to Hogwarts. Both of my parents went there as children to learn magic as it was said to be one of the greatest magic schools around. Even though we lived in Japan, they wanted me to have the best education I could have, and they sent me there. That was where I met your mother and Severus. Severus and I were the same age and in the same year at Hogwarts, while your mother was two years younger than us. Your mother and I started dating when I was in my seventh and final year of school. Two years later, just after your mother finished her final year at Hogwarts in June, we got married a month later in August and we decided to stay and live in England._

 _Come October we found out your mother was pregnant and expecting a baby. It was during your mother's pregnancy that there was a dark, evil wizard trying to gather followers and take over the magical community of Britain. Your mother and I refused to join, however your Uncle Severus was mixed in the wrong crowd at the wrong time and joined this dark wizard as one of his followers. Severus one day over heard a prophecy foretelling of the dark wizard's defeat._

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

 _Severus went straight to the dark wizard and told him of the prophecy, not knowing that your mother was pregnant. It was only a few days later when he came to visit that he learned of your mothers pregnancy had he realised how much danger he had put us all in. Fearing for both yours and your mother's safety, he told us to leave and hide away and to not tell anyone where we were going. To hide away until it was safe. So your mother and I packed up our things and moved away to my childhood home in Japan which my mother and father took us in. It was early Monday morning on June the thirtieth that your mother went into labour. By early afternoon just after lunch, a beautiful baby girl with tufts of blonde hair was born. Knowing that you didn't match the description of the prophecy, we sent a letter to Severus informing him of the birth and where to come and find us to visit. When he came to visit us, he was in tears to know that we would be safe away from harm; however he warned us that it was still not safe to return to Britain. It was very dark times then and things were getting pretty grim, and that it would be safer for us to stay over here. On his way back to Britain, we asked that he take a letter from us to the Headmaster of Hogwarts to put your name down on the enrolment list of children to attend Hogwarts when they came of age. Seeing that we would be staying here for a while longer, I went and got myself a job at the Japanese Ministry of Magic where my father is the Minister of Magic, and bought a house for us to live in._

 _A year and a half later in early November, Severus came to us informing us that it was now safe to return to Britain. The Dark Wizard had been defeated; however we had started to make a life here. We decided to stay in Japan and send you to Azabu Juuban Magic Academy until you turned eleven when you would receive your Hogwarts letter. We had decided that when you started Hogwarts, we would move back to Britain. However, when you turned eleven, your Hogwarts letter never arrived. We couldn't understand why it never arrived, so we asked Severus why it never arrived. He did some investigating and discovered that someone was blocking mail containing any Hogwarts information from arriving to you. So Severus tried bringing a letter and handing it to you personally, but as he went to hand it to you, it burst into flames. We even tried telling you about your Hogwarts acceptance letter and what was happening to it but it seemed like something was stopping us from telling you about it as well._

 _Eventually July 31_ _st_ _came and passed and you had missed the deadline cut off for Hogwarts. You were so heartbroken when your letter never arrived that you cried for weeks, for you had been looking forward to it since you were a little girl when we first told you all about Hogwarts. In the end however, you got over not going to Hogwarts as you started your first magic year at Azabu Juuban and started making friends. It was during your second year at Azabu Juuban that strange monsters began attacking people of Tokyo and draining their energy. They weren't anything the magical community had ever seen before and didn't know how to handle them or battle them. One day a girl showed up in a weird sailor outfit similar to your Azabu Juuban school uniform and battled one, destroying it and returned the people of Tokyo their energy back. Eventually more of them showed up and battled these monsters. One day there was a massive attack in the park. You were found lying unconscious on the ground with some other innocent victims, with a serious bleeding head injury. When you woke up two weeks later in hospital from a coma, you couldn't remember anything from that current year, nor could you remember anything magical. All your memories of magic had disappeared. The doctors said that you had amnesia and that your memories may or may not come back. After a couple of months of your memories not returning, I decided to take the yearlong project negotiation with the Australian Ministry of magic and we moved there hoping that you would recover and gradually regain your memories if we were away from the place where the accident happened._

 _Your mother and I had decided that when returning to Japan, if your memories had not returned, we would send you back to Azabu Juuban, but to the muggle side of the school, Azabu Juuban Academy, instead of the magical side Azabu Juuban Magic Academy. However, when you received that your Hogwarts letter the other week, we were unsure as to what to do. Before telling you the truth, we decided to talk to Severus first and make sure the letter was real. It just seemed so odd that after four years, when you would be halfway through your magical education, that you would receive your Hogwarts letter. We decided that we would tell you the truth, whether you chose to believe us or not, we wanted to be honest with you."_

Usagi looked at her father as he finished telling his tale, then to her mother and uncle. Then she started laughing like an insane psychopathic mad women. "Bunny is currently putting Bellatrix Lestrange to shame." Severus muttered to Irene and Kenji, referring to a crazy dark witch, who in the time of the dark wizard was his number one follower. Once she was done, Usagi wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Usagi, it is up to you whether you decide you believing us. If you choose not to believe us, we'll drop the subject and pretend like it never happened, but if you do choose to believe us, we'll answer any questions you have." Irene told her daughter.

"Sorry I had to get that out of my system." Usagi said as she sat up straight and a frown appeared on her face as she thought about this morning. "As weird and strange as it sounds, something in me is telling me to believe you."

"Usagi, do you have any questions you'd like to ask us?" Kenji asked his daughter watching his daughters face flicker through several different emotions. Right now it looked like a lot of thinking was going in there which was odd as Usagi was so carefree she never really thought too much on things unless it was studying for an exam.

"I have quite a few questions actually. Where are Grandma and Grandpa? Are they okay? Can we go see them? Where is my wand? How much magic did I know? If I go to this boarding school or back to Azabu Juuban, how am I meant to keep up with everyone? I mean I'll basically be a year behind everyone if I had my memories, but without them I'll be years behind everyone else and an idiot compared to them! I'll be a joke! What happened to this evil wizard dude that was supposedly trying his hand world domination? Where is he now? Why can I remember Naru Chan and Motoki Onii san names and faces, but I can't remember where they live or where they are, or how to contact them?" Usagi exploded from her chair as she got up and started pacing around as she asked many questions at a hundred miles an hour, pulling on her hair as static started cackling around her hands from being dormant and unused for so long. "Bunny, calm down honey, your magic is causing static in the air and could make something explode by accident." Irene soothed her and got up to pull her in a hug to try and help calm her down. She received a nasty static shock as soon as she touched her daughter. "Now, let's go into the lounge room and sit down on some comfy chairs." Usagi nodded her head in reply to her mother, calming down at her mother's soothing touch.

The family made their way into the lounge room and sat down. Usagi looked at her parents and her uncle, waiting for one of them to speak. The three adults in the room exchanged glances. Kenji took a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright, I'll go first. Your grandparents are perfectly fine, they actually live not too far from here in MotoAzabu, the upper-class area of Tokyo. Your grandmother is from a well-respected, rich upper class family, while your grandfather is the current Minister of Magic of Japan." Kenji said as simply as he could.

"Your wand was destroyed in the accident. When you were unconscious in hospital and Naru Chan came to visit, she gave us your wand. It had been blasted into tiny pieces. We kept it in a small box for you in case you wanted to keep it." Irene said sadly as she pulled out her own wand and made a small wooden box appear. She passed it over to Usagi who took it in shaky hands and opened it. Her eyes went wide in shock and then quickly filled with tears.

"My wand…. My wand…." Usagi cried as she pulled out the pieces and held them in her hands. "Is there no way to repair it?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart, but we will get you a new wand Bunny." Kenji assured his daughter.

"Bunny, should you decide to go back to magical, I will spend the summer teaching you and tutoring you in the past couple of years of education you missed out on. I assure you that by the time you go back to school; you will be at the same level, if not more a head than the rest of the students in your level. You will not have to worry about falling behind or being a laughing joke, I will personally make sure no one will you give an issue at school." Severus told his niece. "As for the dark lord that was terrorising Britain, he was defeated about a year after you were born and the magical community has lived in peace since."

"Why can't I remember details about Naru Chan and Motoki Onii san?" Usagi asked as she still stared at the pieces of her wand in her hand.

"We aren't hundred percent sure why, but we believe it may be something to do with the accident that took away your memories." Kenji answered his daughter.

"Bunny, are you okay? I know it's a lot to process, but will you be okay?" Irene asked her daughter worriedly as she observed how unusually quiet she was being.

"It's a lot to take in, my gut is telling me to believe everything you've told me because I trust you all and you would never betray me, but my brain is logically thinking that this is impossible and that magic isn't real. To be honest, I'm expecting my alarm obnoxious alarm to go off any moment now and wake me from another one of these dreams." Usagi said with a half-hearted laugh.

"What dreams Bunny?" Kenji asked his daughter curiously exchanging glances with Severus and Irene.

"I've been having lots of dreams lately of weird girls dressed in weird outfits battling monsters, attending school and learning magic and then making Umino's body into a girl's body after he tried to perform a love spell on me, a weird version of volley ball played up in the air on broomsticks…" Usagi trailed of. "But they're just silly dreams… aren't they?"

"Usagi, I think your memories may be returning." Irene said excitedly.

"Irene don't overwhelm her, it's her birthday today, it's meant to be a happy day so why don't we all go upstairs and get ready and go out for the day and evening and celebrate!" Kenji informed his wife.

"I agree! Let's go out and celebrate my birthday!" Usagi cheered jumping up and quickly perking up. "Papa, can you please contact Grandma and Grandpa ask them to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Of course I can." Kenji nodded.

"Bunny, I have some one for you to meet! You may not remember her, but she remembers you and has missed you very much." Irene exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and Lolly appeared and happily exclaimed "Happy Birthday Miss Usagi!" Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. "Lolly! You're Lolly, my best friend since I was a little kid. I never forgot you Lolly; I always thought you were my imaginary friend." Usagi got off the couch and enveloped the small little house elf in a big hug. "Oh how I've missed you!"

The Tsukino family and Severus spent the day wandering around Tokyo. The first place they headed to was Shibuya so Usagi could go to huge 109 building and shop for a new wardrobe of clothes. After spending a few hours there and finally buying almost everything she saw and called Lolly to collect it all to take it all home, Usagi and her mother made their way to a hair salon so Usagi could get her hair shortened, Kenji and Severus went and found the nearest seat they could find while they waited. Half an hour later, Usagi and Irene met up the gentlemen. "Bunny, what happened to your hair?" Kenji exclaimed when he saw his daughter's new style. Usagi's long blonde ankle length hair had been cut to the middle of her back. Long layers had been put in and it had been thinned out so it wasn't as thick and heavy. Her hair hung loose as she pushed some stray strands behind her ear. "It looks short but it's still long enough to put up into my buns, but it feels so nice and light." Usagi smiled. "I also donated my hair to a charity foundation that makes wigs out of real human hair for the sick children that lose their hair through illness."

"That's very kind of you." Severus said as he stood up. "It suits you very well."

"Your hair looks beautiful and makes you look like a mature young adult, I'm just used to seeing you with long Rapunzel style hair." Kenji smiled as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Usagi and kissed the top of her head. "When did my precious baby girl start growing up?"

"Now, now Kenji, don't go all getting emotional in public, you'll start to embarrass her, after all, she is a fourteen year old girl." Severus smirked.

"Papa, Uncle Sebbie is right! I'm fourteen please don't embarrass me!" Usagi joked as she hid her face behind her hand as they headed out of the 109 shopping mall building and headed for the subway to go back to Juuban.

"I remember when I was fourteen watching all the cute boys in the Quidditch team practice and fly around showing off to all the girls." Irene smiled dreamily as she thought about her teenage days.

"BOYS?" Kenji exclaimed in shock and fear. "Severus! You have to help keep all the boys away from my precious baby girl when she goes to Hogwarts!"

"I will do my best Kenji." Severus agreed as he scowled at the thought of any Hogwarts boy even looking in Usagi's direction. As they stepped off the first subway train and switched lines, Usagi laughed. "Papa, stop panicking, I have no interest in boys."

"Phew…" Kenji said as he relaxed against the train door.

"I'm interested in girls." Usagi grinned as she watched her father jump in the air in shock.

"GIRLS?" He exclaimed as he started to pale. Usagi lost it laughing and giggling. The train started slowing down and announced that they were arriving at their station. Linking her arm through her fathers, they stepped off the train and guided she him with her while Severus and Irene followed. "Oh Papa, I wish I had time to take a picture of your face, it's hilarious!" Usagi laughed as they exited the station. "G…g…girls?" Kenji gulped. "You're interested in Girls?"

"Oh Papa, I'm only messing with you, I'm not interested in girls. I was only joking." Usagi told her father with a grin. "But in all honestly, I don't care about boys or dating right now. I'm fourteen, I have plenty of time to worry about that later when I'm older and nearly done with school."

"Oh thank god…" Kenji breathed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"But Papa, what if I actually had been interested in girls, which I'm not, is that how you really feel?" Usagi asked seriously.

"Bunny, at the end of the day, you can like either boys. or you can like girls, or both or neither at all. Whatever makes you happy, I'll accept." Kenji replied. "It was just the shock that got me as I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Thanks Papa, I'll remember that. I'm young still; my preferences may change later on." Usagi grinned as Severus and Irene rolled their eyes.

.

"USAGIIIIII CHAAAAAN!" We heard a voice call out. "USAGI CHAN!" It was a girl's voice. Usagi stopped and spun around trying to spot the person calling out her name. Then a red head with shoulder length hair appeared beside her. "Usagi Chan you're back!"

"Omg Naru Chan!" Usagi screamed in delight as she cried and hugged her best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, started my fourth year at Azabu Juuban Mahou Gakkuen back in April." Naru smiled. "How are you Usagi Chan? How was your time in Australia?"

"I'm good, Australia was very hot and dry, so glad to be back here, not nearly anywhere as near as hot as there." Usagi answered. "Would you like to come join me and my family for lunch? I can tell you all about my time in Australia and introduce you to my Uncle Severus! We were headed for the Crown Fruits Parlour, but with my hazy memories, I can't remember where it is."

"I was headed there myself actually and I would love to join you!" Naru smiled and started leading them to the Crown Fruit Parlour. "Oh and by the way Usagi Chan, Happy Birthday!"

* * *

 **Okay, I'll leave it there at 6200ish words...**

 **My apologies for the delay, just after I posted the first chapter, I ended up in hospital 3 times before they finally decided to take my appendix out in the 3 trip. THen once I was recovered from that I had to quickly squeeze in my work prac hours for my course before flying out to japan. Well now I got back from Japan the other day and now I decided to finish this chapter for you.**

 **I'm not going to write the whole cafe lunch / meet up with Naru, and I'm not going to bring Motoki into this so early on as she's going to be going to England real soon, so theres no point.**

 **I'd just like to kindly remind readers that not everything is going to be answered in the first chapter, its only the beginning. I'm setting my story up to address things later on. If later on in the story you feel like I have missed something, please let me know.  
**

 **Also, another kind reminder that this is FANFICTION and fanfiction ISN'T always going to be REALISTIC. As the author, I get to choose where I go with my story and put into it. Its my story. if you don't like it, that's okay, theres heaps of other fanfictions out there, or, write your own how you want it :)**

 **Would love to hear your feedback and what you think.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed this story definately eased my nerves and made me feel comfortable to continue writing on in this direction :)**

 **Until next time :)**

 **Princess Moonie Xx**


	3. update temporary hiatus

hi everyone

i know its been a while, but ive been super busy working 3 jobs and juggling fulltime study that i havent had a chance to update.

how ever, as of Nov 30, i will have finisbed my studies and i will be free to update my story :)

thank you everyone for their patience!! :)

kind regards

princess moonie of the moon.

p.s

i will need a beta so can anyo e one recommned anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone,

I am chasing a beta reader urgently! I need someone to proof read my work for typo's and grammar checks as well as to check out any plot holes or confusion in the story line. I also need some one to help space my paragraphs so that they are presented well!

I HAVE NEW STUFF TO PUBLISH BUT CAN'T UNTIL I HAVE A BETA READER!

So if you are willing to be my beta and fufil the above mentioned requirements, please PM ASAP!

Thanks everyone 3

Princess Moonie


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hello everyone! It's me, Princess Moonie. I kinda dropped off the face of the earth for a bit as I've been super busy so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a very very long time, but I do want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed or favourited my story. It means a lot to me you guys and I just want to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you 3 I actually have had writers block in trying to write and update this story but I found that this story just had too many unanswered questions and backstory that people were raging at me that they were plot holes, when in fact they weren't, I just hadn't got round to linking them and explaining them in my story. So because I didn't want to put too much exposition in my story I have decided to put this story on hiatus and write a new one from the very beginning. I honestly don't know what to call it yet, let alone what to give as a blurb for the story, but I'll post it anyways. I'm not going to post it here as I want people to check it out and follow it on the new story published. It'll follow both Hary and Usagi's timelines and will eventually join up to where we start off in When the Moon and Potter Collide. I'm not sure when updates will be or how long chapters will be, I just basically plan to write/type bits when I have free time and then edit/proofread them. In other news (not related to the story), I got engaged last year in December (finally after 8 long years) and I finished my studies and now work full time in childcare. I'm saving up all my money so I can get married in Furano, Japan next January in the snow! :) Anyway, please check out the New story possibly titled "HP x SM Crossover" and let me know what you think. 


End file.
